Last Moments
by iLikeCookies12
Summary: "Why Lucy? Are you sure about this? You told me you won't! I can't let that happen..." His tears fell on his bloodied face. Lucy's tears also fell. She held Natsu's hand for the last time. "I'm so sorry, Natsu... I don't have a choice, I just can't let you die... You mean too much to me..."


**In our Last Moments**

**ALOHA! I saw this picture in deviantart and I read the description. I cried cuz it was very very very very sad. This is dedicated to Joyfuleejoyful. ALL CREDITS GOES TO HER AND I MEAN ALL OF IT. Please do check her art on deviantart because they are amazing. KYAHHHHH! The latest NaLu moment' did ya guys see that? :)))) well, anyways, now I'm going to make a oneshot out of it. Enjoy :)) I asked her in my old deviant account if I can and she said sure so yeah**

**EDIT: Guys, can you do me a favor, and tell Joyfuleehoy this is dedicated to her. I haven't had my new account on DEV verification and I forgot the password ^^' Onegai...**

**Just in case, if Joyfuleejoyful is reading this: THIS IS DEDICATED TO YOU! To you and your very sad dream.**

**BTW IF YOU READ SOME PARTS, THEY'RE NOT DEAD OKAY!**

**Oh right, I don't own this. The scene belongs to Joyfuleejoyful and everything else belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_"Lucy, I'm telling you right now, whatever happens, do not use the eclipse"_

_Do not use the eclipse_

_Do not use the eclipse_

_Do not..._

Those words kept ringing to her head like a broken record.

She stood up, with a flick of pain on her knee.

She didn't know what to do.

She was desperate for answers

To her, it was like hell on earth.

Why did it have to be her?

Why?

"Lucy, come to the eclipse with me" The most evil wizard, known as Zeref appeared before her.

She looked up to him with a sneer look " No"

She tried running away but the evil wizard kept following her.

"Why do you have to be so reluctant?" He asked, his eyes turning to a dark shade of red.

Yet again, she didn't know what to do.

Yet again, she was desperate for answers

One by one her nakamas suddenly collapsed on the ground.

She eyed Zeref for a little while, and had the will to ask what's going on.

He told her that if she won't come, they will all surely be all dead.

Lucy gasped at the thought.

She doesn't want that.

But still, she didn't know what to do.

As she watched them fall, a little piece of her heart shattered.

She can't take this anymore.

She continued walking, looking for survivors.

Salmon coloured hair attracted her attention

Natsu...

"Natsu!" She yelled as she ran limply towards her, but still the evil Mage followed her

"Lucy! You're okay!"

They held onto each other as if they haven't seen each other for years.

A tiny drop of happiness grew back inside of Lucy.

At least half of her heart was still there.

"What happen to the others? And why is Zeref here?" His veins popped out in sudden anger

"Lucy, I will be waiting for your decision, you don't have much time" Zeref told her

She suddenly tightened her grip onto Natsu, as tears gathered at the corners of her eyes

If she refuses, all of them, including Natsu will die.

"What's wrong Luce?"

"I have to go to the eclipse..."

Zeref had heard this, so he gave her nudge, telling her they have to go now.

"What?" Natsu felt heavy inside, "But why?" He looked at her with tearful eyes

"Because, everyone will die, including you" Zeref had replied, instead of Lucy

"I'm so sorry... " She cried

Natsu gritted his teeth and placed his forehead against hers.

He can't let her do that.

He tightened his grip on Lucy, so that she would change her mind.

He didn't care if he would die, as long as Lucy lives.

But what about the others?

Dammit! Godammit..

To him, was his partner , best friend, wierdo, and Luce.

He didn't want her to leave.

Natsu grew heavier on the inside.

Why did it have to be her?!

"Why Lucy? Are you sure about this? You told me you won't! I can't let that happen..." His tears fell on his bloodied face

Lucy's tears also fell. She held Natsu's hand for the last time

"I'm so sorry, Natsu... I don't have a choice, I just can't let you die... You mean too much to me..."


End file.
